Mind Control
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Kowalski invents a mind control device, but then something goes wrong.
1. Kowalski!

Once upon a time, Kowalski had just told the other penguins about his latest invention, the mind control device.

"Now Kowalski, just why did you invent the mind control device? What good could possibly come out of it?" asked Skipper.

"Getting a laugh out of making people do silly and ridicules things." Kowalski answered. "Now whichever of the 4 of us is the last to say their names has to be my invention's first victim." he said.

"Skipper!" Skipper yelled.

"Rico!" yelled Rico.

"Kowalski!" yelled Kowalski.

"Drat!" Private yelled.

Kowalski then put the mind control device, which was a helmet, on Private's head and turned it on.

"Now we just type a command, hit enter, and Private will do it." explained Kowalski.

Kowalski typed "say cheese" on his laptop, hit enter, and then Private said the word "cheese."

"It works." said Skipper. "Or is Private just saying that so we'll think that it works." he asked.

"Oh no, it's working alright. Because there's no way Private could read this tiny font from how far away he is from the computer.

"Well do another one." Skipper ordered.

Kowalski then typed in "punch yourself in the face" and Private did so after Kowalski hit enter. Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico all laughed.

"Ok, enough with the fun and games." said Skipper. "How do we know this device can't be used for evil?" he asked.

"Simple. If anyone types in a command that would cause death or serious injury, the device will automatically shut off." Kowalski explained.

Kowalski typed in "kill yourself" and then smoke started to come out of the mind control device.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Private."Hey, did you make it so it'll shut off if someone types in something that can make someone sad or anything that has to do without being someone's slave?" asked Skipper.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Kowalski answered. "I'll fix it later." he continued.

"Until then, let's keep it under wraps." Skipper said as he took the mind control device off of Private and lifted it above his head.

"Hey, silly penguins!" King Julien shouted as he peeked his head through the hole of the HQ. "Ooh. Is that a computer?" he asked.

King Julien went inside. As he ran towards the computer, he bumped into Private which made the mind control device fly off of his head and onto Skipper's.

"Ooh. Are you on a chat room?" King Julien asked Kowalski.

"Well actually..." Kowalski started to say.

King Julien typed in "King Julien is the greatest lemur in the whole wide world", and Skipper then said just theat. All the other penguins than gasped.

"Hhm." King Julien said. "Whatever I put on the computer comes out Skipper." he continued.

King Julien then typed the word "jump" and Skipper jumped.

King Julien gasped.

"This is the greatest thing my kingly eyes have ever laid eyes on!" said King Julien. "Well, besides me of course." he continued.

King Julien un-plugged Kowalski's laptop and started walking away within it. He then typed "follow me" and Skipper started following him.

"This is not good." Kowalski said after King Julien and Skipper walked away.

"You think." Rico grunted.


	2. Thanksgiving with The Lemurs

"Mort! Maurice!" King Julien yelled when he got back to his habitat. "Check this out." he said as he sat the laptop on a table.

King Julien than typed "make me a traditional Thanksgiving meal. But make the stuffing separately from the turkey. Because, who wants to eat something that been shoved up something's butt? You know what I mean?".

"Yes, master." Skipper said.

Skipper than put on a chef's hat and started chopping celery.

"How did you do that?" asked Maurice.

"I just type whatever I want Skipper to do here, and then he does it!" explained King Julien.

"Well I understand that." said Maurice. "But since when do you know how to type?" he asked.

"Ever since this incredibly cool head thing came around." answered King Julien.

"The food is done, master." Skipper told King Julien.

"That was fast." King Julien commented.

The lemurs all sat down at the table, that was already set, and started to eat.

**3 Hours Later**

"Oh, I am so full." said King Julien. "I could not eat another bite if it ended all the problems in the world or something like that."

"I'm so full, that the zoo is gonna save alot of money on lemur food for the next 3 years. said Maurice.

"I'm so full, that..." Mort started to say. "Uhhm, uhh, oh you guys took all the good ones." he continued.

"But bottom-line, I cannot eat anymore food." said King Julien.

"Would you care for a pie, master?" asked Skipper as he held up a pumpkin pie.

"Well there's always room for pie." King Julien answered.

"Oh-no, please don't mention food again until anyone who was born today graduates high school." said Mort. "Actually, don't choose anyone, choose the dumbest one." he said. "No, choose one who's going to live in a place where there is no high school." he continued.

"Don't listen to him, silly penguin." said King Julien. "Bring on the pie!" he shouted.

**1 Hour Later**

"Are you serious about that 'not another bite' thing now?" asked Maurice.

"Absolutely." answered King Julien.


	3. Are you sure you're a genius?

"What are we gonna do?" asked Private.

"There's only one thing we can do, go to the lemur habitat and try to get the mind control device back." answered Kowalski."

"Well if we do, King Julien is just gonna make Skipper attack us or something." said Private. "But, you programmed it to shut off if someone does that right?" he asked.

"Uhhm." Kowalski replied.

"You didn't program it to do that either!" Private yelled.

"Well I didn't think too." Kowalski replied. "But what you said does give me an idea." he continued. "If we just take the laptop from King Julien, we can type in something like 'kill yourself', and the device will shut off." he continued.

"Hhm, it sounds like it would be easier just to push the off button." Private replied.

"Well it wouldn't, because the off button is only accessible if my flipper print is given and the secret password is typed in and 6 grands prix of Mario Kart 7 are played 35 feet away from the helmet." Kowalski replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Private asked.

"No." Kowalski answered.

"Is the off button also the on button?" Private asked.

"No." Kowalski answered.

"Is the mind control device Skipper's wearing a prototype?" Private asked.

"No." Kowalski answered.

"What is wrong with you?" Private asked.


	4. There's a Difference?

"Here is your smoothie, master" Skipper said as he brought a smoothie over to King Julien.

"Oh, thank you, slave." King Julien said as he picked up the smoothie.

King Julien took a sip of his smoothie and then spit it out on Skipper.

"This is not what I ordered!" yelled King Julien. "I specifically asked for a mango banana smoothie, and this is a banana mango smoothie." he said as he threw the smoothie at Skipper.

"I'm so sorry, master." Skipper said as he got down on his knees. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked as he held his flippers together then started kissing King Julien's feet.

"Well, maybe I can if you keep doing that." said King Julien.

Mort than came by and saw what Skipper was doing.

"How come you like it when he kisses the feet but you hate it when I touch them?" Mort asked.

"Slave!" shouted King Julien as he snapped and pointed at Mort.

Skipper stopped kissing King Julien's feet then got up. He then picked Mort up and threw him all the way into the park.

"Whoa! I knew you could kick good, but I didn't know you could throw that good too." King Julien commented.

King Julien then went over to the laptop and typed in "Get me another banana mango smoothie. I'm feeling like something a little different."

"Yes, master." Skipper said as he walked back to the smoothie bar.

Skipper then came back with another smoothie on a new plate.

King Julien took a sip and then spit it out on Skipper.

"This is mango banana!" King Julien shouted. "Can you not do anything right?" he asked loudly.

Skipper looked like he was about to cry, when the other penguins showed up.

"Give us back our leader, you mind-controlling miscreant." Kowalski yelled.

"Cheesy." Private said.

"That reminds me." said King Julien.

King Julien then typed in "Make me nachos." Skipper then went to the smoothie bar and started making nachos. A few seconds later, Skipper came back with a plate of nachos.

"Ok, now that you have your nachos, will you give me back my laptop?" Kowalski asked as he reached out for his laptop.

"No! No!" King Julien shouted as he wrapped his arms around the back of the laptop. "I've never had someone do whatever I say before." he continued.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maurice. "Me and Mort do whatever you say." he said.

"Yes, but you do it because you are my loyal subjects." corrected King Julien. "I've never had someone do whatever I say because they want to." he continued.

"But Skipper doesn't want to, the mind control device is giving you the ability to make him think he wants to." Kowalski corrected.

"I don't care! You can't take this away from me!" shouted King Julien.

"Ok then, you can keep him." Kowalski said.

"Kowalski!" yelled Private.

Kowalski then whispered something in Private's earhole.

"Oh yes, let him die mind controlled." Private said.

Did I miss somethin?" Rico asked very confused.

Kowalski then whispered the same thing in Rico's earhole.

"So, we'll just be going now." Kowalski said as him and the other penguins walked away.

Right after they were gone, Kowalski came back.

"Hhm, what time do you lemurs go to bed?" asked Kowalski.

"Once it's dark or once we're all tired, whichever comes last." King Julien answered. "But tomorrow's Saturday, so we're actually gonna go to bed a little later." he continued.

"How much do you mean by 'a little'?" Kowalski asked.

"5 and 8/9 hours." answered King Julien.

"Thanks." Kowalski thanked right before he walked away again.

"Hhm." King Julien said as he put his finger on his chin.


	5. The Thrilling Conclusion?

The penguins then went back to the lemur habitat that night when they assumed the lemurs would be asleep.

"All we have to do is find the laptop and type in "jump off a cliff" or something like that and the mind control device will shut itself off." Kowalski said as the penguins snuck around.

"We know that Kowalski." Private said.

"I'm just making sure." replied Kowalski.

"I know, but this cartoon wasn't made in Japan, you can't just state the most obvious thing possible at the moment and not expect people to think you're crazy." said Private.

Kowalski then spotted the laptop.

"There it is!" Kowalski said.

Just as Kowalski started to type on the laptop, King Julien showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted King Julien.

The penguins then quietly screamed.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have a subject who actually wants to do what I say?" King Julien asked.

"But Skipper doesn't want to, the mind control device is giving you the ability to make him think he wants to." Kowalski corrected.

"I don't care! You can't take this away from me!" shouted King Julien.

"Didn't we say all this in the last chapter?" Private asked.

All of a sudden, as if what Private just said was "come and get us", King Julien got into a fighting stance and floated through mid air very slowly. The penguins then did the same thing but Private had an annoyed face.

**One Totally Boring Fight with a Bunch of Silly, Unnecessary Lines Later**

**(I know what you're thinking, that was cheap, but come on, if this were on TV, you wouldn't have been paying attention to the fight.)**

The penguins were all defeated.

"Man, who's writing this, a five-year-old?" Private asked.

King Julien then typed in "Destroy those silly penguins".

Skipper then woke up and began walking towards the penguins slowly like a robot or zombie. Kowalski got up and ran towards the laptop and typed in "jump off cliff".

"No!" King Julien shouted just before tackling Kowalski.

Before Kowalski got up, King Julien backspaced what he had typed.

"Ha!" King Julien shouted at Kowalski.

King Julien then laughed at him.

"But little did you know, is that I, copied what I typed." Kowalski said.

Kowalski pasted what he had typed before and then hit enter.

The mind control device then shut off.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Skipper.

"No!" King Julien yelled.

"But little did you know is that I copied what I typed! I mean, seriously! It's better to say nothing at all then to say that!" Private shouted in anger.

"Private, calm down." Kowalski suggested.

"What on Earth possessed the author to torture me like this?" Private asked in anger. "This almost reaches Donkey Kong cartoon level badness!" Private shouted.

"What's his problem?" Skipper asked.

"I've never been filled with so much anger!" shouted Private. "I feel like I'm about to..." he started to say.

Private then exploded.

"Whoa!" Rico said.

Thanks to the power of cartoons, Private was back to normal the next day. But so he would never again be under my control, or any FanFiction author's control, he got in the penguins' rocket and moved to another planet. But before he left, he dyed all his feathers blue so he wouldn't be reminded of his life on Earth whenever he saw his reflection. Even the long, calming space trip helped him get over what happened on that horribly written night. So when he got to his new planet, he became a mean king who hates cute and innocent little pink creatures.

**The End**

Oh wait, he also changed his name to DeDeDe.

**Now The End**


End file.
